Staring Into Darkness
by BluStar
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, Sora's living in a new world with Kairi, Riku & Namine, but when the heartless reappear he must close keyholes at some rather odd worlds, worlds from other animes. SoNa
1. A Sleepless Night

Staring Into Darkness

Ch1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; if I did then Squall wouldn't be called Leon

Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, Sora living at mountain peaks with Riku, Kairi & Namine. But with Sora's heart wandering from Kairi to Namine he's completely stuck.(Sora/Kairi)(Sora/Namine)

A/N: Not sure what I can say really, just review and tell me what you think.

XXXX

Sora woke with a jump, his bed sheets creased as he got up. The mattress made a loud noise as Sora got up, he walked through the door of the room and into the bathroom, running his hand through his hair. He twisted the tap and cupped his hands under the running water.

After a wash, the 15 year old left the small house and headed into the trees. It took 10 minutes for him to make it to the lake. He shifted a few twigs, sat down on a flat rock and picked up a small stone.

_I'm regretting coming here every morning _he thought _I just cant sleep any more, Namine's just so special to me, the times we shared when we were younger._

He skimmed the stone across the lake. _But I love kairi, that smile, that humour and that irresistible charm._

"Is this where you go when you can't sleep?" a feminine voice spoke "I couldn't get any either, are you ok?"

Sora looked up to see Namine up in a tree. "I'm fine, just thinking is all" He replied with a sigh "you?"

She nodded, took out her drawing pad and pencils, and began sketching quickly. "So is anything happening between you and Kairi?" she asked quietly

"Nothing" Sora sighed again "Nothing at all, why do you ask?"

Namine blushed "No reason"

Sora got up and patted the dust off his rear. "I should go" he said waiting for Namine's reply. "It's getting to 6am"

"Ok, ill join you at breakfast in a while" She said, moving around on the large branch she was perched on. Namine watched the boy walk into the distance as she wiped a tear from her eyes. She ripped the piece of paper she was drawing on from the pad and looked at it. She put the title 'Sora by the lake' in the corner and put it into her small folder.

XXXX

"Hi Sora" Kairi said with a smile, handing him a slice of toast. "You seem distracted"

Sora sat down and put the toast on a plate. "I'm not distracted" He replied, returning the smile "Do you want any more Orange juice?"

"Sure, but you do seem a little strange, couldn't you sleep again?"

Sora poured some orange into Kairi's half-full glass and shook his head, showing he got no sleep for the third night running. Riku entered the dining area from another room with his usual face.

"Scrambled egg's are nearly done, about 2 more min-" Riku Began, but was unable to finish his sentence as the door opened, revealing Namine. "Hey Namine, anyway, 2 more minutes for Scrambled egg's"

"Hey Nami"

"Hey"

Namine replied by putting her hand up and sat on the chair by Kairi

"So anyway, were all heading up to the viewpoint on Lake Mountain, do you want to come? It's amazing up there, the only mountain I know of with a lake running down the side. Well, I wouldn't say it's a mountain at 250 metres but it's still quite a hill" Kairi explained while Sora said he'd love to come along.

After breakfast Kairi went into her room to freshen up while Namine and Riku washed up.

XXXX

A/N: please review and tell me what you think, I also need to choose a person to sway Sora's heart towards, hmm, give me your opinions, this chapter was a little short, but its late, so I'll carry on in the morning


	2. Lake Mountain, Namine Gets A Weapon!

Staring into Darkness Ch2 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, I Just Hope To Please People With The Contents Of My Mind

A/N: Hi Guys, Big Warm Thanks To Those Who Have Reviewed. I'm Going To Be Doing Different POVs In This Chapter So I Hope I Get It Right, Tell Me How It Goes!

XXXX

Sora's POV, 1st person 

"All ready?" Kairi asked looking my way. Her smile shining as brightly as the sun outside of the small hut they were in. I replied with a yes. She headed towards her backpack and put a few items into it, I looked away so not to stare at her beauty. I checked by the door for my weapon, yes, the kingdom key was still there. I took it in my right hand and hooked it onto my pack.

I felt like a hiker with this backpack on, it was a little heavy.

The doorknob turned slightly before the door itself opened, revealing Riku, who was in his yellow and black vest type thing, I never knew what it was called. He said that he was prepared, it was only Namine to arrive now.

5 minutes longer and Nami arrived. She was already packed and ready to go up to Lake Mountain with us. She smiled and asked if I was ok, I replied and returned the smile. I loved her smile, as well as Kairi's. her eyes when closed inspired such happiness, it was hard to resist smiling back.

XXXX

Around an hour later and we arrived at the end of the path for the small mountain. It was quiet, Namine was the one to break the silence.

"When are we breaking into lunch?" She smiled.

"At the top" Riku replied. He put a stick he had picked up to aid his hike across his back, put his hands around the ends to rest them and began to walk in front of the rest.

It was a long walk and nobody talked that much, although breaking the peace once in a while with trivial attempts to make conversation, which mostly failed. As the muddy path got steeper I put in that last bit of energy to reach the top, and I was successful.

XXXX

Namine's POV, 1st Person

It seemed not as I expected when we arrived at Lake Mountain peak. I had imagined just a summit, a place where one end meets the other. But it wasn't. There were benches, and short bright grass, perfect for romantic picnics. I looked at Sora, only to look away when he attempted to return the glance.

As soon as we stepped foot on the viewpoint, Kairi jumped over the hill, I expected she went to sit on one of the benches, but didn't waste energy seeing if I was right. Riku followed her, to flirt with her I hoped. If Riku and Kairi were together then Sora may just notice me, without Kairi.

I sat down on the grass and hoped Sora would sit by me. My hope was fulfilled, he sat down and sighed. I unzipped the backpack I was carrying and handed him a sandwich. He took it and unwrapped it from the wrap-like thing, I hadn't asked Kairi what they called it.

"It's beautiful up here," Sora said, tucking into his sandwich

I blushed, and relaxed onto the grass.

A scream came from Kairi and Riku's direction. I suddenly jumped to my feet and rushed over the peak, Sora at my side.

XXXX

No POV, 3rd Person

As Namine and Sora rushed to where they heard the scream, Namine noticed Sora had taken his backpack. It trailed at his side as he ran.

It wasn't too long before they saw Kairi on the floor, a scared expression on her face. It appeared she was being attack by, a shadow? But that wasn't possible, was it? A heartless here?

"Where's Riku?" Sora shouted at Kairi, "is he with you?"

"I don't know, he was attacked by a two huge heartless…"

"Large Bodies. Hope he can handle them without a weapon" Sora replied, he put the backpack down and unhooked the kingdom key, swiping down on the shadow heartless. That was it? Too easy.

"There's more here" A male voice shouted, it sounded like Riku

Instead of rushing towards Riku, Sora looked into his backpack and took out a long object in a black bag, it had been sticking out of the pack. "Nami, can you wield a sword?" he asked throwing it towards Namine, who threw the black bag onto the floor and looked at the black wooden sword. Her mouth dropped open when she saw how amazing a plain sword could be, and nodded.

They arrived at the place where Sora ate the sandwich to see Riku fighting off more shadow heartless.

"Fira!" Namine shouted as she cast the fire spell at the shadow, Sora swiped left, then right, then straight through the middle, destroying heartless with each strike.

"Lets finish this" Riku said, tossing a grenade at the remaining heartless

"More like lets get out of here" Kairi said, who wasn't the only one heading down to the foot of the mountain.

XXXX

There was no trouble on the way down, strangely, it seemed like it was just the few at the summit.

Around half an hour later and the four were back at Kairi's small hut.

XXXX

A/N: So How Did That Go? Hope You Enjoyed It! No POVs Next Time I Swear! I Got A Decent Storyline, It Popped Into My Head In Windermere, Anyways, You'll Just Have To Stick Around To See what the Storyline Is. Review! And I'll Update Fast!


	3. The Boat

Staring Into Darkness 

Ch3

Disclaimer: Guess What? I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, A Surprise Isn't It?

A/N: Hey People, I'd Like To Thank Those Who Reviewed, And I'd Also Like to Point Out That I've Almost Finished Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories (Floor 12 To Those Who Know What I'm Talking About). I Also Found Out That Namine Didn't Know Sora Before COM, So I'd Like To Apologize For The Fact That I Put Something About Their Fake Past In CH1, With That Over Lets Get Started

XXXX

Sora sat up from his bed, crumpling the bed sheets as he did so. He swung his legs to the ground and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then took the glass of water on his bedside cabinet, drank a little of the content and then put it back to its original position.

_What time is it?_ He wondered.

He decided to get up, although it was still dark outside of the hut. Sora looked at the clock on the bedside, it read 6:40 in bright green numbers. He then laid back onto his bed once again and relaxed for five minutes.

Outside however, the sky became darker, a small speck of purple suddenly shot into the jet-black sky. It opened wider, and then even wider.

Sora jumped out of his skin, he ran to look out of the window and saw a large tree get pulled from its roots and fly into the large purple hole in the sky. Another startle came to Sora as he heard a crack from his floor. He ran outside to watch his house rise into the sky and like the tree, become engulfed.

Sora looked around to check the others houses, luckily, they were still there.

"Deja Vu huh?" a low voice sounded behind him, he looked round to see it was Riku, beside Kairi and Namine. "We need to get out of here, and fast"

"No, we've got to go through the portal before this whole world is destroyed" Sora explained "but we need to go through together"

Kairi stood up, "How?"

"We could try holding on to each other" Namine said

"It's too risky, follow me" Riku requested, and as he said the others followed him towards the lake, dodging flying trees on the way.

Sora looked down towards his hands and saw the keyblade, he didn't remember picking it up but was glad he didn't forget, he looked around and saw Riku holding his blade and Namine wielding the sword Sora had given her.

He looked back to his front, jumped over a tree, and came to a stop with the rest of his friends and saw the lake.

"There it is, the boat, if were in it then we'll get through the portal together, I've been here countless times. The keys are there, I expect it came through a portal of its own" Riku explained.

The four ran to the speed boat, Sora slipping down the banking. They jumped over the railing of the boat, Sora helping up Namine.

As they got in Riku closed the door. And they all rushed downstairs.

_Odd, its perfectly clean. _Sora thought.

"Now we wait" Riku said, opening a bottle of water from the fridge.

Namine sat down on one of the seats and watched as the once beautiful scenery slipped into the sky. Sora, sat down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

There was an uneasy silence between the four, just waiting for the shelter they were in to rise into the sky like a roller coaster, without rails.

Namine broke into tears as Sora comforted her and whispered something into her ears before putting her head against his chest.

XXXX

Suddenly, the whole boat jumped, and the back half of the boat began to rise, then the front and slowly, it began to rise into the air.

"Here we go" Kairi said, holding onto the chair she was sitting on.

Five minutes past and all anybody could see was darkness outside the boat. Sora closed his eyes and then reopened them, suddenly he was in total darkness, apart from himself, like he was emanating light, then, a strange man in a cloak that looked like the ones the organization member wore appeared. Sora rubbed his eyes, but when he refocused he was back in the boat, which was hurtling towards water.

XXXX

A/N: I Know It's A Really Odd Chapter But I Just Needed To Get It In, And I Know It's Not Very Detailed. Anyways, Check The Next Chapter To See Where The Crew Have Landed, Review!


	4. The Boy Named Rai

Staring into Darkness Chapter 4: The boy named Rai

A/N: after long absence and slight editing, SiD is back

XXXX

Sora pealed his body from the floor of the water vessel, which had previously been thrown from the sky into a whole new world of confusion.

"Everyone okay?" He shouted, "Everyone's here, right?" pulling himself further from the cold floor of the boat, his eyes caught glimpse of what seemed to be Riku laying above Namine, making out with her even.

"It's not what it looks like Sora" Riku apologized. "Unfortunately." The silver haired boy rolled from Namine's position. Sora ran over to Namine's unconscious body, muttering something along the lines of perversion.

"She's out cold" The keyblade wielder confirmed as he checked the pulse of her neck. As he looked upward, he caught sight of a new entity. An entity that was not in the presence of the four back at mountain peaks. "Riku! Watch out, Kairi's transformed into a guy!"

"Woah! Be quiet a second, I've been a guy all I can remember!" The strange boy shouted back at the two, sorting out his long red coat from under his kneeling legs. "Whom are you talking about? What are you doing here?"

Riku answered his questions swiftly "We simply don't know. Have you seen a young girl with redish brown hair? She should be with us." His calm composure showed no signs of worry for the lack of Kairi.

The black haired, red coat-wearing boy stood up onto his feet, revealing both black trousers and a lack of a shirt. However uncommon it was for Riku and Sora to see the boy wearing no shirt, both of them found more of a shock from the fact that he was wearing a set of chains across his muscle-filled chest in an X-shape. "Sorry, I've seen nobody but you for weeks." He knelt back down to pick up a red-jewelled earing, inserting it into his left ear. Afterwards moving over to the two confused-looking boys. "I'm Rai."

"Why are you telling us your name? It's not like we need it…" Sora stated plainly.

"Well, it would be awfully awkward not knowing my name to thank me when I save your sorry ass." Rai stuck his tongue out at the annoyed Sora.

Riku stood up, "Do you know where we are? Perhaps you can help. We have to find Kairi, before she's hurt." He sorted his clothes out, pulling his sleeveless shirt till it was neat. "And you can cut the sass, Smartass"

"This world is Sanctuary Harbour, a world of water with a small man-made town. Though recently it has grown unstable, and is on the brink of collapsing. I've been here for two weeks, since my world was destroyed," Rai looked down in pain. "Since then, I've been looking for a way to stop these worlds from doing the same."

The silver haired warrior began to sympathise with the new member of the group. "You realize the only way to do that is to close the keyhole. Right?" Rai began to shake his head. Riku Sighed. "And the only way to do that is with the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade? I don't have one of those" He pounded his hand with his other fist.

Sora jumped up. "Lucky that you found us then, isn't it?" At this point Rai startled with both confusion and excitement. "I'm Sora, the Keyblade wielder. This is Riku, the one who wields the Soul Eater."

The two shook hands with Rai. "What's wrong with this one?" He enquired, pointing to Namine's body.

"She's out cold," Sora stated.

"Oh! Great, I know a family remedy for a cold," Rai gloated.

Riku punched the new arrival in the shoulder playfully. "She's unconscious, Wise-ass."

"Ah, I have a little idea," Rai walked out to the deck, returning with a bucket. He then proceeded to throw the newly attained contents of said bucket over Namine's body.

Namine woke with a start. "Ack! That's cold!" She shouted, "what are you doing? Wait, who are you?"

XXXX

A/N: thank you for reading please feel free to give your opinions of my OC, Rai. Also please feel free to check out my picture of him at www dot deviantart dot com slash deviation slash 38115228 slash.


End file.
